This invention relates to an opening and closing mechanism for a drawer, which, along guides, can be pulled out of, and pushed into, a furniture element formed by a floor, side walls and a cover.
Devices of this kind are used especially in kitchen drawers, these drawers being provided with a system for garbage, i.e. there being various receptacles provided in the drawer to receive sorted refuse.
Opening and closing mechanisms of this kind are known. For example, on the market is an opening and closing mechanism consisting of a plate-shaped foot pedal, made of plastic, which is pivotable about a swivel pin held in a crosspiece provided with two tabs. This crosspiece must be screwed from below onto the floor of the furniture element. The magnets are set in the foot pedal in the area of the swivel pin. When fastening the crosspiece on the underside of the floor of the furniture element, it must be seen to it that the contact surface of the magnets is flush with the front face of the floor of the furniture element. The plate, made of iron, then has to be screwed onto the front cover of the drawer, whereby it must also be seen to it that, in the closed state of the drawer, this plate covers over the magnets mounted on the foot pedal.
Thus the design just described has in particular the drawback that a precise placement must be sought during assembly of this device since such a placement is not ensured by means of limit stops or the like.
Moreover it is also disadvantageous that the installation described has a minimal width so that the pedal to actuate the opening mechanism cannot be immediately found with one's foot since the pedal is not visible from above as it is concealed by the front cover.
In addition, this plate-shaped foot pedal of plastic in no way fulfill high demands with respect to aesthetic appearance.
The object of the present invention therefore is to create an opening and closing mechanism for a drawer of a furniture element, which is easy to assemble since appropriate reference points are provided to indicate the precise positioning.